Conversar com Amigos
nesta pagina você pode conversar e arrumar amigos. 7 Julho Jhonatan:oi Ludgero1. ludgero1: Oi jhonathan , seja bem vindo Jhonatan:obrigado gostei do tua wiki que tal agente conversar la na minha wiki só clicar aqui Fanintendo. Ludgero1: Sim , claro Jhonatan:então vamos la. 8 Julho Jhonatan:oi Ludgero8 ludgero1: Oi Jhonathan Jhonatan:então você colocou a imagen do Biddybud Mario na minha wiki. ludgero8: sim , ja coloquei Jhonatan:ja vai colocar a imagen do Cosmic Clone Mario na minha wiki. ludgero1: Vou colocar . Jhonatan:ué eu fui na minha wiki e não tinha a imagen do Cosmic Clone Mario . ludgero1: Eu vou por , e porque estou ocupado um pouco Jhonatan:aonde você esta eu poderia entrar a e só mais uma coisa coloca a imagen do Dark Mario na minha wiki. 9 Julho Jhonatan:oi Ludgero1 ludgero1: Oi Jhonatan:vc viu aquele video que o my little pony ta no jogo do que o luigi salva alguen. ludgero1: vi achei legal Jhonatan:ja sei o video que vai lo fazer ri escreva no you tube Verdades Por Tras do Mario. ludgero1 : Ok Jhonatan:é muito baita esse video voce poderia chamar eles para ver esse video. ludgero1: eu ja mostrei esse video a alguns amigos meus . Jhonatan:então vc gostou do video,a tambem no mario kart wii é dificel desbloquear o Mii B. ludgero1: Gostei Jhonatan:vai na minha wiki agora por nós conversar por favor entra Aqui. Jhonatan:oi. ludgero1: Oi Jhonatan:vc ja colocou a imagen do Spiny Mario na minha wiki. Jhonatan:oi amigo ludgero1: Oi 10 Julho Jhonatan:Oi. Jhonatan:oi Ludgero8 ludgero1: Oi jhonatan:ja vai colocar a imagen do Superball Mario na minha wiki. Ludgero1: Vou colocar Jhonatan:agora ou depois. 11 Julho 12 Julho Jhonatan:oi Ludgero1 ludgero1: Oi Jhonatan , como estas ,eu bem Jhonatan:tou bem mais só uma pergunta na minha wiki vc colocou a imagen errada do Water Mario de veiz o water mario vc colocou a imagen do Frozen Mario esta imagen esta Aqui. Ludgero1: Entendi , eu ponho a do water mario Jhonatan:ta.a só mais uma coisa chame a charles mianda para colocar imagens do incrivel mundo de gumball na minha wiki. Jhonatan:ue cade a imagen do Water Mario na minha wiki que eu vi la,sniff sniff parese que ninguen vai ajudar na minha wiki sniff. ludgero1: Vou ja colocar . Jhonatan:agora ou depois. Jhonatan:obrigado agora manda a imagen do Gumball Watterson na minha wiki. Ludgero1: Ok Jhonatan , voce gosta de gumball , tem uma wiki do gumball em portugues Jhonatan:eu vi a wiki do gumball é bem legal.vc pode fazer ums artigos dele na minha wiki. ludgero1: sim , posso Jhonatan:ta e coloca as imagens dos personagens de gumball. ludgero1: sim , vou colocar , Jhonatan:agora coloque a imagen do Darwin Watterson na minha wiki. Jhonatan:oi ludgero2: Oi Jhonatan Jhonatan:vai na minha wiki colocar a imagen do Bee Mario. ludgero1: sim Jhonatan:obrigado agora coloca todas as imagens da Amy Rose da tua wiki para minha wiki. ludgero1: Depois coloco Jhonatan:tabem não demore. ludgero1:ok Jhonatan:se seus amigos tiverem ausentes vc pode passar la na minha wiki colocar imagens. Jhonatan:oi.da para colocar a imagen do Finn the Human na minha wiki e tambem coloca artigos do hora de aventura. ludgero1: sim , eu posso mas tenho muitos artigos , vou fazendo aos poucos , Jhonatan:tabem. ludgero1: sim , se os meus amigos quiserem ajudam a sua wiki Jhonatan:ué eu fui na minha wiki e ñ tinha a imagen do Finn. Jhonatan:hola ludgero1 : Ja ponho a imagem do finn . Jhonatan: vc vai colocar a imagen agora ou depois ludgero1: ja coloquei Jhonatan:obrigado agora coloce a imagen do Mordecai. ludgero1: Ja fasso o artigo , depois coloco a imagem Jhonatan:agora manda a imagen do Thwomp Mushroom na minha wiki. ludgero1: Ok , em breve vou mandar . Jhonatan:vc vai dormir agora. ludgero1: sim , daqui a pouco vou sair . Jhonatan:então vc vai colocar a imagen hoje ou amanhã. 13 Julho Jhonatan:oi ludgero1: Oi Jhonatan , como estas , eu bem Jhonatan:eu tou bem , a só mais uma coisa o bibiqnl pediu para colocar a imagen do peachoter na minha wiki sabe aquele personagen do plants vs zombies. ludgero1: Eu nao conheco plat vs zombies , mas depois posso colocar Jhonatan:só pega a imagen do dispararvilha na tua wiki para minha. Jhonatan:oi ja colocou a imagen. Ludgero1: depois mando Jhonatan2:ta eu vou esperar. Jhonatan:vc gosta que eu crio paginas na tua wiki eu posso criar um monte de paginas que tal,a uma pergunta ja colocou a imagen na minha wiki que eu pedi. ludgero1: Ok , obrigado vou por daqui a pouco a imagem na sua wiki Jhonatan:ta só mais uma coisa vc não precisa criar a pagina dele eu ja criei só falta colocar a imagen.para colocar a imagen entra na pagina do Peashooter. Jhonatan:obrigado agora manda a imagen do Shrek na minha wiki. Jhonatan:hola ludgero1: sim , vou mandar , eu gosto do shreck . Jhonatan:eu tambem gosto de Shrek mais só uma pergunta não se escreve Shreck se escreve Shrek só falta tirar o C. Jhonatan:sniff sniff eu fui la na minha wiki e não tinha a imagen do Shrek. 14 Julho Categoria:Outros Artigos